1942–43 Boston Bruins season
The 1942–43 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 19th season in the NHL. Despite losing many players to wartime service, the Bruins finished in second place and lost the Stanley Cup Finals to the Detroit Red Wings. Pre-season The Bruins played a pre-season game against the Montreal Air Force. Regular Season The Bruins and the New York Rangers were the hardest hit teams by the loss of players to the Armed Forces. Both lost 16 players by November 1942. The Kraut Line was lost to war service in February 1942. As a result, on November 12, 1942, Bep Guidolin, at 16 years old, becomes the youngest player in NHL history when he plays for the Bruins. After losing the first four games, the Bruins went on a points streak that saw them only lose once in 17 games. The Bruins play the first afternoon game in their history on December 12, 1942 against the Montreal Canadiens. A Red Cross fund drive is held between periods. Bill Cowley led the Bruins in scoring, having done so for 5 of the previous 7 seasons. He finished second in league scoring by 1 point, was voted a First Team All-Star and won the Hart Memorial Trophy as League MVP. The Bruins defense was superb with Jack Crawford, Flash Hollett and goalie Frank Brimsek being voted to the Second All-Star Team along with coach Art Ross. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs Boston Bruins 4, Montreal Canadiens 1 The Bruins defeated the Habs in a tight series in which three games went to overtime. It would be another 45 years before the Bruins beat Montreal in a playoff series. Game 1 saw the Habs take a 3-0 lead in the second period. Goals by Don Gallinger and a power play goal by Art Jackson cut the lead to 3-2 heading into the third. Dutch Hiller put Montreal up 4-2 but goals by Oscar Aubuchon (the only playoff goal of his career) and the indomitable Bill Cowley sent the game into overtime. Gallinger's second goal of the game 12:30 into the first OT sent the crowd home happy as the Bruins took a 1-0 lead in the series. Game 2 was the reverse of game 1 in that the Bruins held a 4-0 lead in the third period on goals by Gallinger, Ab DeMarco, Jackson and Herb Cain. Montreal mounted a furious comeback, scoring 3 goals in less than 2 minutes, two by Gordie Drillon and one by Toe Blake. But Jackson's second of the game with little over a minute remaining gave the Bruins a 2-0 lead in the series. Game 3 saw the series switch to the Montreal Forum where encouraged by the home crowd, Elmer Lach and Drillon's third of the series spotted the Habs a 2-0 lead in the second period. Herb Cain cut the lead in half and Dit Clapper scored the tying goal in the last minute of the third period. The Bruins took a penalty early in the first overtime but a solo effort by Busher Jackson scored the winner, shorthanded. The Bruins held a commanding 3-0 series lead. Game 4 would be the Habs only victory of the series. With their backs against the wall, they won handily 4-0 on goals by Jack Portland, Toe Blake (his 4th of the series), Buddy O'Connor and Joe Benoit. Paul Bibeault earned the shutout and the Bruins led the series 3-1. Game 5 saw the series back in the Boston Garden where the teams traded goals. Montreal held a 4-3 lead going into the third period on goals by Elmer Lach, two by O'Connor and one by Drillon. Dit Clapper, Murph Chamberlain (assisted by Flash Hollett, his 8th assist of the series) and Cain's third of the series were Boston's counters. Cain scored his fourth at 9:49 of the third to tie the game and send it into overtime. 3:41 in the first OT, Ab Demarco scored his second of the series to win it for the Bruins. Detroit Red Wings 4, Boston Bruins 0 The Wings eliminated the Bruins in the semi-finals the year before and would sweep them in convincing fashion in the 1943 finals, 4 games to 0. Johnny Mowers would shutout the Bruins in games 3 and 4. Game 1 saw goals traded by the Wings Jack Stewart and the Bruins Art Jackson. However, Mud Bruneteau would record a Hat trick in addition to a Shorthanded goal by Sid Abel and a goal by Joe Carveth, staking the Wings to a commanding 6-1 lead. A late goal by Ab DeMarco meant little and the Wings took a 1-0 series lead. Game 2 had a scoreless first period and then the Bruins jumped out to their only lead of the series on goals by Jack Crawford and Art Jackson in the second period. A late goal by the Wings Les Douglas cut the lead to 2-1 going into the third which saw the Wings explode for three goals by Carveth, Carl Liscombe and Syd Howe. A late goal by Jackson (his 6th of the playoffs) wasn't enough and the Wings took game 2. Game 3 saw the Wings dominate as Don Grosso posted a hat trick and Les Douglas added a goal. Mowers posted the shutout. Game 4 resulted in the Wings completing the sweep on a first period goal by Carveth (his sixth) and Liscombe (also his sixth). Mowers posted his second shutout of the series in leading the Wings to the team's third Stanley Cup. See also 1943 Stanley Cup Finals. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records * O'Brien Trophy: Boston Bruins * Hart Memorial Trophy: Bill Cowley (2nd win) * Frank Brimsek, Goaltender, NHL Second Team All-Star * Art Ross, Coach, NHL Second Team All-Star * Jack Crawford, Defence, NHL Second Team All-Star * Flash Hollett, Defence, NHL Second Team All-Star * Bill Cowley, Centre, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Obtain Buzz Boll and Murph Chamberlain from the defunct New York Americans. *Dutch Hiller sold to Montreal Canadiens. *Don Gallinger and Bep Guidolin brought up from the juniors. Guidolin was 16 and became the youngest player in NHL history. Gallery 42-43NHLExhBosBruMontrealGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Montreal 1Nov1942-Players_lost_to_Armed_Forces.jpg|List of players lost to the Armed Forces, November 1942. 31Jan1943-Brimsek_vs_NYR.jpg|Frank Brimsek makes a save in a January 31, 1943 game won by the Bruins 7-2 over the Rangers. References Boston Bruins Boston Bruins Category:Boston Bruins seasons